Talk:Which egg is which?
Automated transfer of Problem Report #19781 The following message was left by NillaCream via on 2009-03-14 01:55:34 UTC TJ09, the creator of the Dragon Cave, has requested that users not tell people which egg turns into which dragon; I believe the wiki should be used for information about the dragons, sprites, and technical issues (such as breeding and combating sickness) rather than as a game guide. An Illogical Response How is this any different than going to The DC Fansite and going over every egg there to find out which egg is which? It isn't. It's simply providing users information that's readily available somewhere else. That's what a wiki is for, to gather information into a single place. So, in spite of NillaCream's effort to destroy my work, I'm putting this back up. User:IllogicalError April 20, 2009 18:23 EST : I agree. This is a wiki, we do not have to follow any rules made by the DC site, and we should in fact "spoil" each dragon and how to get them. thats kind of what wikis are for.--Blood panther 01:48, 4 May 2009 (UTC) This page is breaking DC's rules and needs to be taken down. TJ has blocked sites from displaying DC images and burned people's scrolls for doing this in the past. So please take it down before any negative action are taken, thank you. : again, this isnt DC. this is a separate site that falls under free use. we do not have to follow any rules set by DC. he could burn our scrolls yes, but doing so would be an ass move on his part, seeing as how we havent broken the Terms and Conditions on the DC site.--Blood panther 02:20, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Gag Eggs? Can we get the gag eggs like the XD and <3 eggs on this page? Thanks! Marrionetta 11:09, February 17, 2010 (UTC) * I think it's probably better if we just creaye an article for joke eggs TJ sets since this page is kinda for official dragons :/ Bluesonic1 04:05, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Egg cracks Could we have the egg sprites with cracks in them as well? I mean all of the cracks. Thanks. 21:24, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't think they're necessary... I may be wrong, but I think most people have the mental facilities to realize that a black egg with a crack in it is still a black egg.TokinoMukou 08:15, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I still think that we should have the egg cracks in there. It helps some people. And some people may want to have all of the stages that their egg has. adding every single stage of cracking eggs would take immense amounts of bandwidth that we frankly don't have, however we could make one image with the standard cracking template and add it in there Votehim 05:47, March 29, 2010 (UTC) the images are only a few bytes in size. 07:11, March 30, 2010 (UTC) 150 bytes on average, x about 300 new images = 45 megabytes, we don't have that to spare Votehim 17:20, March 30, 2010 (UTC) : Just did a more precise estimate, the average image is 500 bytes X 74 types X 4 images extra per type = 148,000 bytes or 148 megabytes Votehim 17:36, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Maybe a user here could upload the egg images to another external source (such as photobucket) that allows hotlinking and then we could link to the image. : No, All images must be in the database, besides, adding all the cracking stages is reallt not nessisary : Adding the basic cracking tempate is really all that is needed. Votehim 04:29, March 31, 2010 (UTC) like what template? The new egg sprites all have different crack types. And i think that this place has lots of room and bandwidth. Just look at the file REM.jpg. Edit: REM.jpg has been deleted. But the magma egg has a different cracking template. : sorry i thought i had responded, Yes the magma has a differant cracking and would be the exception but, it is really unecisary to have all those images in there, even if wwe where to compress them into one image they would still take up 150 Kb : as for the craking template this is what i mean, : http://i44.tinypic.com/1zt402.gif okay, then can you use that template then. Just make the porn. You guys have until the end of the year before we launch a mass worldwide DDoS attack that will crash your servers and render your whole site useless for many days. And we will kee Just make the porn. You guys have until the end of the year before we launch a mass worldwide DDoS attack that will crash your servers and render your whole site useless for many days. And we will keep DDoSing your servers until you give in. We will hack your site after the DDoS is over. And this all continues until you give in. Once you give in, you must close all accounts you own or surrender them and all data in them (cont) (including passwords), to Anonymous. And all of your members will become owned by Anonymous. If you are a corporation, then, all of your corporation will be disbanded. Parent Corporations are not affected. Child coporations (such as divisions of your corporation) will be disbanded as well. And all of your remaining property on the internet will become owned by Anonymous. We are Anonymous. We are legion. We are one. We do not forgive. We do not forget. We will crush anything that stands in our way. But we will be hailed as saviours of the internet. Expect us. Anonymous is waiting.